


Wrong Direction

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Um jantar semestral de todo o time das raposas faz com que Kevin e Aaron se reencontrem após 4 anos sem se verem. A última vez em que estiveram no mesmo lugar, eles ainda eram um casal. Por meses, os dois mantiveram um relacionamento em segredo, mas que chegou ao fim quando Kevin se formou. Aaron, então, fez de tudo para não precisar mais ver Kevin. Kevin nunca superou os seus sentimentos por Aaron, mas acredita que o outro nunca sentiu o mesmo por ele. O reencontro pode mostrar os verdadeiros sentimentos dos dois e como os 4 anos longe afetou cada um.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day & Nicky Hemmick, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esses dois e espero que gostem dessa minha ideia.

As raposas viviam grudadas. Desde o meu primeiro ano com elas, muita coisa mudou. Quando cheguei nas semanas antes de me formar e ingressar na carreira profissional, estávamos unidos como um time deveria ser. Em todos os semestres era realizado um jantar em que os membros antigos se reuniam com os novos e bebíamos muito. Festejávamos muito. Nosso time estava vivendo uma fase incrível desde o primeiro ano de Neil, e nos tornamos importante no cenário do esporte universitário. Andrew se formaria no próximo ano e também ingressaria na carreira profissional. 

Tudo estava indo bem.

Não havia segredos entre os membros do time. Claro que a relação com os que não estavam no time no primeiro ano de Neil não era a mesma que havia entre nós 9, mas tentávamos manter algo amistoso com todos, pelo menos (é bem óbvio que isso foi um pedido do meu pai).

Todos acreditavam que éramos sinceros sobre tudo, mas no meu último ano, algo aconteceu e tive que manter em segredo.

A escolha do segredo não foi apenas para não afetar minha carreira, mas também para manter a vida de alguém tranquila, sem perturbações.

O que Andrew pensaria se soubesse disso?

O que Neil pensaria?

O que os nossos amigos pensariam?

Eu precisei manter segredo. Ele precisou manter segredo, principalmente porque tinha uma namorada.

Havia Katelyn. Pelo menos no começo, quando passávamos noites em claro, conversando. Noites essas em que Neil e Andrew sumiam para o telhado ou que fugiam para outro lugar, com a intenção de ficarem sozinhos. No início, nos aproximamos mais apenas porque estávamos com tédio. 

Nas primeiras noites apenas jogávamos vídeo game. Então, começamos a conversar mais. Conheci um lado de Aaron que não havia reparado até então. Ele não era mais o irmão gêmeo amargurado e irritado com tudo.

Aaron era o estudante dedicado, que realmente queria trabalhar com algo que gostava. Ele que gostava do esporte, mas nunca considerou isso como uma possibilidade para sua vida. 

Abri espaço para ele de um jeito que apenas Neil e Andrew tinham. Ele conheceu, então, meus pensamentos sobre coisas que iam além do Exy. Ele soube sobre como eu me sentia em relação à minha aproximação com meu pai e como estávamos lidando com isso, com nosso passado e com os traumas.

Aaron foi decente, e isso foi o que mais me surpreendeu.

Ele parou com as reclamações que sempre fazia sobre o relacionamento do irmão. Isso foi interessante. Passei a reparar mais nele e na sua maneira de reagir às situações que surgiam. 

Depois de um tempo, paramos de usar as noites sozinhos como desculpa para conversarmos. Passamos a nos encontrar em noites que Andrew e Neil estavam no dormitório. Era, então, a nossa vez de fugir para ficarmos sozinhos.

Foi em uma dessas noites longe do dormitório que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Estávamos sentados próximo da biblioteca da universidade. Era madrugada e teríamos treino de manhã cedo, mas nenhum dos dois queria ir dormir.

\- Eu terminei meu namoro com a Katelyn. - Aaron falou do nada. Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber o motivo dele estar me contando isso.

Essas nossas noites estavam se tornando cada vez mais comum. Quando Andrew havia me questionado sobre elas, eu havia respondido que era para dar mais espaço para que ele pudesse ficar com Neil. O Andrew de dois anos antes teria reclamado disso, mas o Andrew daquele momento não falou nada. Eu sabia que isso era algo que ele queria. Que os dois queriam.

A medida em que passávamos mais tempo juntos, eu queria estar cada vez mais com ele. Procurava motivos para conversar com ele nos intervalos das aulas, durante os momentos de descanso nos treinos. Aaron sorria mais e eu adorava estar presente nesses momentos.

Só que eu não havia entendido o quanto queria beijá-lo até que ele disse que havia terminado o namoro.

\- E como você está com isso? - Pergunto, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, compreender o que eu estava sentindo. Que desejo de beijar esse homem era esse?

Eu já havia beijado homens. Um, na verdade. Jean. Nunca havia pensado muito sobre isso, assim como foi com o meu relacionamento com a Thea (que terminou meses após a morte de Riko). Eram apenas algo que eu fazia, sem ter realmente interesse. Acredito que eu nunca tive realmente interesse nas coisas que fazia além do Exy. Portanto, sentir interesse por algo realmente foi uma surpresa.

E ali estava eu. Olhando para a boca do homem ao meu lado e pensando em como seria a sensação dela contra a minha.

\- Eu percebi que já não gostava mais dela do mesmo jeito que antes.

\- Que chato.

Ele deu de ombros e se recostou no banco, olhando para o céu acima de nós.

\- Não fala isso.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque eu fiz isso por querer outra coisa.

\- E o que seria?

Ele olhou para mim, sorriu e deu uma piscada.

O que isso significa, caramba?

O encarei, sem entender nada.

Aaron riu e se aproximou, para falar algo em meu ouvido.

\- Você.

Senti um arrepio com sua respiração em minha pele. Ele, então, riu baixinho e aproximou seus lábios de meu pescoço. Naquele momento, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo ao sentir o seu beijo em meu pescoço.

\- Isso é interessante - comentei, enquanto ele me encarava, esperando pela minha reação.

\- Por quê?

Dei de ombros.

Aaron deu uma risada e se sentou certinho, voltando a olhar para o céu.

Achando que o momento fosse propício, me aproximei sem fazer barulho. Ele estava concentrado em olhar para o céu, mas percebeu minha aproximação. Quando entendeu o que eu pretendi fazer, Aaron sorriu.

E eu beijei os seus lábios. Beijei o seu sorriso.

E esse foi o nosso primeiro beijo.

Depois desse, houveram muitos outros.

Passamos meses nos beijando em cantos escondidos. 

Mas chegou minha formatura e Aaron terminou comigo. Ninguém soube de nós dois. Ninguém jamais saberia, pois não havia mais nós dois.

Nos últimos anos, em todos os encontros das raposas, ele não aparecia. 

Hoje teremos outro. Tenho certeza que ele não irá aparecer.

Sei como sua vida tem sido nos últimos por causa de Nicky, que gosta de falar de tudo e de todos. Ele sempre está tão animado que nunca o peço para parar. Além do mais, eu realmente sinto vontade de saber como Aaron está.

É errado eu me torturar dessa forma?

Com certeza. Mas já não me importo mais.

Nos últimos 4 anos, desde a última vez em que o vi, não consegui superar. Eu ainda sinto algo por ele, mesmo que eu me force a não tentar definir o que é. Nunca fui capaz de esquecê-lo, mesmo que tenha tentado.

Me entreguei ao esporte, mas não foi o suficiente. Me entreguei em relacionamentos fúteis de uma única noite. Só me faziam sentir mais a sua falta, então, com o tempo, parei com eles.

Mas ele reatou com a Katelyn.

Ou eu fui apenas um passatempo para ele, ou ele soube me superar rapidamente.

Ele deixou ela, naquela época, porque me queria. Mas depois que ele me deixou, ele a quis novamente.

Será que em algum momento ele realmente me quis? 

Perdi muitas noites em claro pensando nisso.

Nunca me considerei uma pessoa emotiva, apegada em romance, mas eu me apeguei a ele de um jeito que considerava ser impossível. E não sei como sair disso.

Então, quando chego no restaurante em que ocorrerá o jantar do time, estou confiante de que ele novamente não aparecerá. Vejo um homem baixo loiro e suponho ser Andrew, mas quando vejo outro igual, fico travado.

Estou há poucos passos da mesa e alguns dos meus ex colegas já me viram e estão sorrindo para mim.

\- Day! - Matt grita, se levantando da mesa. Ao seu lado, sua esposa está exibindo um grande sorriso para mim. Ao ouvir meu nome, Aaron se vira na minha direção.

Ele está sozinho. Nicky está ao seu lado, e ele vem correndo até mim para me abraçar. Aaron, por outro lado, se senta e me ignora.

Dou um abraço em meu pai e deixo que Nicky me puxe para sentar ao lado de Andrew. Meu amigo não fala nada, mas seu namorado, Neil, sorri para mim.

\- Você está bem? - Andrew me pergunta baixinho, me surpreendendo.

\- Estou. Por que não estaria? - Ele não me responde, mas olha na direção de seu irmão.

Ele…

Ele sabe?

Como?!

Encaro Andrew, esperando por uma resposta, mas ele apenas me olha por alguns segundos antes de puxar a mão de Neil para cima de sua coxa.

O volume das conversas é alto, e tento conversar com Dan, que está sentada de frente para mim. Ela conta sobre como está indo seu trabalho como treinadora e observo como Matt a encara com pura adoração.

Tento evitar olhar na direção de Aaron, e consigo isso até o momento em que todos terminam de comer. Meu pai pede para que todos fiquem em silêncio, e antes de olhar para ele, olho para Aaron. Ele está me encarando. 

Talvez ele também não esperava me encontrar aqui hoje à noite. Mas não sou eu quem faltou a todos os jantares anteriores. Eu sempre vim. Ele podia imaginar que eu estaria aqui.

\- Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês hoje. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha todas as raposas, e estou muito feliz por termos isso hoje. - Meu pai sorri para Aaron, que fica sem graça pela atenção estar nele.

Não consigo prestar atenção ao restante da fala de meu pai, pois estou concentrado em observar o rosto do homem que eu beijei tantas vezes.

Mesmo depois de 4 anos, ainda lembro da sensação de seus lábios contra os meus. Lembro que Aaron gostava de morder meu pescoço. Lembro que teve algumas vezes em que eu não podia tirar a camisa na frente dos companheiros de time, pois minha pele estava cheia de marcas que ele tinha deixado em mim.

Aaron percebe que estou o encarando, e me encara de volta.

Andrew também percebe, pois me dá uma cotovelada nas costelas. Quando olho para ele, Andrew está olhando para a mão de Neil, que ele segura em cima da mesa.

Desgraçado.

\- Vamos aproveitar que o restaurante está reservado para nós esta noite e vamos beber. Menos o Kevin, porque ele viaja amanhã cedo e tem um jogo importante amanhã. - Meu pai sendo pai e treinador. Meu pai me envergonhando na frente de todos.

Mas não me importo. Dou risada junto com eles.

Gosto da relação que desenvolvemos ao longo desses anos.

Gosto que ele às vezes viaja para assistir meus jogos, e quando eu posso, vou nos jogos das raposas. 

Um apoia o outro. E ele se orgulha de mim.

Converso um pouco com alguns dos jogadores novos do time, que querem saber sobre a carreira profissional. Evito beber qualquer coisa, pois realmente não quero estar com ressaca no dia seguinte, e também por medo de acabar fazendo algo que eu possa me arrepender. E, talvez seja o principal motivo, Andrew não deixa nenhum copo de bebida chegar perto de mim.

\- Aaron - a voz do Nicky chama minha atenção e paro o que estava falando para um dos novatos. Não olho diretamente, mas presto atenção. - Cadê a Katelyn?

\- Não deu para vir junto. 

Eles estão juntos. Isso me deixa com raiva.

Eu sinto ciúmes. 

Ele não é meu há 4 anos, mas ainda assim sinto dor ao saber que ele está com alguém. Que está com ela.

Saio da mesa, empurrando a cadeira com raiva e vou em direção ao bar.

Andrew me segue, e dessa vez não me impede quando pego uma cerveja. 

Muitas coisas mudaram desde o nosso período no time, e isso inclui a nossa relação com bebida. Nenhum dos dois bebe mais, mas sinto que hoje preciso. E ele também sente, por isso deixa que eu beba toda uma cerveja antes de me afastar do bar.

Andrew me leva até o estacionamento sem falar nada.

\- Desde quando? - Pergunto. Não preciso explicar sobre o que é essa pergunta. Ele certamente sabe do que estou me referindo.

\- Desde a primeira noite que vocês ficaram sozinhos. - Ele dá de ombros, coloca as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans.

\- Você nunca falou nada.

\- Queria que eu falasse o que? Que desse parabéns por estarem se pegando?

Dou um sorriso.

\- Não sei. Talvez algum comentário sarcástico sobre ele estar beijando um homem? - Faço graça.

\- A sexualidade de ninguém é do meu interesse. Eu tenho o meu relacionamento com o Neil, então o de mais ninguém me afeta. E se vocês dois fosse algo que pudesse ser ruim para você, eu teria falado algo.

\- E se você não falou…

\- É porque eu sabia que não teria nada demais. 

Confirmo com a cabeça, pensando sobre isso.

\- Neil sabe? 

\- Não. Pelo menos eu nunca falei para ele sobre, mas nada impede de ele ter percebido.

\- Então ele não sabe.

Andrew me encara com uma expressão de raiva.

Dica: nunca fale nada que possa ser ruim sobre o Neil para o Andrew.

\- Ele é lento para perceber as coisas, você sabe disso. 

Andrew continua me encarando com raiva.

\- Você acha que o Aaron tentou me evitar nos últimos anos?

\- Sim.

\- E por que ele apareceu hoje?

\- Porque ele percebeu que estava sendo idiota? - Andrew sugere.

Fico em silêncio, pensando sobre isso. Andrew tira a cartela de cigarro do bolso interno de sua jaqueta. Observo enquanto ele fuma seu cigarro. 

\- Acho que vou embora. Preciso estar descansado para o jogo e ainda terei que pegar um vôo bem cedo.

Andrew confirma com a cabeça, apaga o cigarro e indica para que eu entre no restaurante.

Aaron está de costas para nós, conversando com Neil e Nicky. Nos aproximamos dos três, pois pretendo me despedir de Neil e Nicky antes de ir embora. 

\- Quando vai ser o casamento? - Nicky pergunta. Olho para Andrew, que me encara. Casamento não é algo muito a cara dele e de Neil, então suponho que Nicky esteja falando com Aaron.

Ele vai se casar?!

\- Eu nem decide ainda pedir ela em casamento. Vai com calma.

Aaron dá uma risada. Ela soa falsa. Pelo menos para mim.

\- Neil, Nicky - falo ao me aproximar. Os três me encaram. - Estou indo embora. Só queria me despedir de vocês e dizer que quando quiserem ir me visitar, só me ligarem antes.

Sorrio para eles e quando vou em direção ao meu pai, faço questão de esbarrar em Aaron.

Após informar meu pai que estou cansado e que preciso voltar ao hotel, saio sem falar com mais ninguém. Andrew está me esperando no estacionamento e fica comigo até que o carro que pedi pelo aplicativo chegue. Nenhum dos dois fala nada por um longo tempo. Quando estou entrando no carro, ele me chama.

\- Eu espero que você algum dia consiga superar o idiota do meu irmão. 

Sorrio, entro no carro e fecho a porta. 

Fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo. Pego meu celular no bolso do blazer e abro o perfil do Aaron nas redes sociais. Pela primeira vez em 4 anos faço isso. Está cheio de fotos dele e da Katelyn e isso só me faz sentir mais raiva.

Como eu posso ter sido tão idiota a ponto de acreditar que ele gostava de mim?

O trajeto até o hotel é rápido demais e frustrante demais. Queria estar indo para minha própria casa. Preciso de um ambiente familiar. Preciso de distância. Distância das raposas, do que elas representam na minha vida. Elas representam família, conforto. Representam boas lembranças. Mas também há o Aaron, e ele está presente em todas essas lembranças.

Assim que entro no quarto, tiro o blazer, jogando-o no chão. Arranco vários botões da camisa social na pressa de tirá-la do meu corpo.

Sento na beirada da cama e tento controlar minha respiração.

Fico minutos assim. O quarto todo escuro. 

Batidas na porta chamam minha atenção. Vontade de gritar para que quem quer que seja, vá embora. Não quero ninguém. Mas as batidas continuam.

Cansado e acreditando que não há alternativa além de abrir a porta, ando até ela.

Destranco e a abro.

\- Oi. - Aaron está parado me encarando.

Ele, aproveitando minha surpresa, empurra a porta o suficiente para poder entrar no quarto. Aaron, então, fecha a porta atrás de si e espalma a mão em meu peito. Ficamos, os dois, olhando para sua mão, até que ele começa a me empurrar para trás. Deixo que ele me leve até a cama, onde me força a sentar. 

\- Assim que você saiu, Andrew me entregou um papel com o nome do hotel e o número do seu quarto. Ele me disse que eu tinha poucos minutos para decidir o que queria.

Não sei o que responder. Não quero responder.

Tenho medo de que isso seja uma alucinação.

Minha mente pregando peças com aquilo que eu tanto quero. Aaron Minyard.

\- Então, quando ele fez isso, eu entrei em meu carro. Fiz uma ligação que não foi a melhor atitude que eu já tive, mas foi preciso para eu poder estar aqui.

\- E o que foi? - Pergunto, curioso.

\- Terminei meu relacionamento com Katelyn. Ela sabia que esse jantar seria um momento em que eu decidiria se iria querer continuar com ela ou não, então acredito que ela já esperava por isso.

Mesmo não querendo, minha mente me leva para anos atrás, quando ele disse que havia terminado com ela. Naquela noite, nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

\- Acho que você precisa me fazer uma pergunta.

\- E qual seria?

\- Repete: Por que você está aqui? - Ele me pede.

Faço o que ele pede e repito sua pergunta.

Aaron sorri e começa a abrir os botões de sua camisa social azul.

\- Eu estou aqui para dizer que eu quero você. Assim como eu o quis anos atrás. - Ele tira a camisa e a deixa cair no chão. Em seguida, tira os sapatos e abre o botão da sua calça jeans. Tento manter meus olhos fixos em seu rosto, e quando faço isso, o percebo sorrindo para mim. - Agora, Kevin, a questão é: você me quer?

Estico o braço e toco seu abdômen com a ponta de meus dedos. Ele ainda tem o corpo sarado que tinha na época. 

Olho em seus olhos e sorrio.

\- Eu sempre quis você. Nunca deixei de querer. 

Ele me empurra, para que eu deite na cama. Aaron fica por cima de mim e me beija. 

\- Estive na direção errada por um tempo, mas eu voltei para você. Por favor, me aceite de volta. - Seus lábios pedem próximos aos meus.

Sim, Aaron. Eu o aceito de volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha, gostado. 
> 
> Em meu perfil há mais textos sobre o universo de AFTG, focando principalmente em Andreil. Entretanto, tenho planejado alguns outros contos Kevaaron porque eles são tudo e merecem. 
> 
> Costumo postar sobre meus textos no meu perfil no tt - @moniquestjosten


End file.
